Sin and Virtue
by DaughtersofSalem
Summary: There is no 'light' nor 'dark' there is only ever grey and the bloodshed that comes with the price of it's war.
1. Prologue

A/N: I just want to say that the idea of using Virtue/Sin, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and many other ideas are the ideas i am borrowing from sistersgrimmlover's story Inside my mind, a Harry Potter Fanfic and that she deserves all the credit for the idea and inspiring me to write this story.

Disclaimer: I Do not own True Blood or any of the characters in it, the only characters I own have been heavily influinced by the story Inside my mind by sistersgrimmlover and she deserves all the credit for the idea of using the four horsemen of the apocalypse and Sin/Virtue.

I remembered the day I first met him, I had just recently fallen, I had just chosen the dark side, and although I love the dark, I know that there is no 'light' nor 'dark' there is only ever grey and the bloodshed that comes with the price of it's war.

Godric was...different special, I remember how he never cried out, how he never pleaded or begged, how he never looked scared and I believe that is what drew me to him although he was being tortured, whipped so hard that if I wasn't there then he would have been left to die of loss of blood and if for any reason he survived then he would have died of infection, disease or famine.

I knew that the moment he saw me he would be mine, just as I would be his, just as we would be each other's, and he could be the angel to my darkness. I knew he was my soul-bounded the very second I saw him because although Angels could never love, even God knew I was special and that's why he let me go, he knew what I was going to do, because Father always know's and I suppose he allowed it to happen, even went as far as encouraging it.

I knew my reason for turning dark as did my brothers and sister because they followed me and we know that we will never regret our decisions because we are not 'good' nor 'evil' we are the 'middle', the grey, and we are the opposite of Virtue. We Are Sin.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I just want to say that the idea of using Virtue/Sin, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and many other ideas are the ideas i am borrowing from sistersgrimmlover's story Inside my mind, a Harry Potter Fanfic and that she deserves all the credit for the idea and inspiring me to write this story.

Disclaimer: I Do not own True Blood or any of the characters in it, the only characters I own have been heavily influinced by the story Inside my mind by sistersgrimmlover and she deserves all the credit for the idea of using the four horsemen of the apocalypse and Sin/Virtue.

Date: Thursday May 24 2011 (I know this isn't correct but it's my story so that's how it's going to be)

Location: Fellowship of the Sun Church, Dallas, Texas

Unknown POV

I had been training with my one of my brothers at the time when I felt it, the despair and I had known exactly who it had come from. I now regret not letting him know I was alive because I knew what it has been doing to h-. I jolted from the sudden anger and then calmness and I knew I had to act quickly before my child did something stupid, and so I looked towards the shadows and allowed them to take me with them toward the place I wanted to be most.

Godric's POV

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans. Kill me." Steve Newlin said kneeling before me. "Do it. Jesus will protect me." And that's when I felt it, the power, the familiarness of my sire, but I knew it couldn't have been true because I saw her die, I saw my love being taken for an eternity in hell, but how wrong I was, because little did I know, my muse, was very much alive and Stan wasn't the only one pissed at Steve Newlin.

Eric's POV

"Do it, Jesus will protect me." The second Steve Newlin said that I felt dread, power and the instinct to run go through me, and I although I didn't know what gave me the feeling, I felt sudden pity for Newlin, because he had just pissed off someone important and that's when the room was swallowed into darkness, and when the light flickered on, on the top of the stairs in front of the statue of Newlin's Jesus, there was a girl with white hair, pale skin and emerald eyes wearing a blood red corset, black leather pants, combat boots and a black trench coat. On her hips were various knives, a wooden stake and on her back a pair of Katanas. I suddenly resisted the urge to allow a shudder to pass through me, and that was when I heard Godric's sharp intake of breath and he whispered, "Raven?' to the women who just smirked at him.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to say that the idea of using Virtue/Sin, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and many other ideas are the ideas i am borrowing from sistersgrimmlover's story Inside my mind, a Harry Potter Fanfic and that she deserves all the credit for the idea and inspiring me to write this story.

Disclaimer: I Do not own True Blood or any of the characters in it, the only characters I own have been heavily influinced by the story Inside my mind by sistersgrimmlover and she deserves all the credit for the idea of using the four horsemen of the apocalypse and Sin/Virtue.

Raven's POV

I could feel the shadows consuming me and I let them because I knew that it needed to be done.

Godric's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her, my Bell, my Muse, was alive, well alive as she could be, and so I called out to her "Raven, Raven my love, is that you?", and I knew it was when she gave me her famous smirk, that promised me either pleasure or pain and I was sure that it would be both, I knew for sure it was her.

Raven's POV

I walked down the steps, to Steve Newlin and looked at the pathetic man kneeling in front of what I knew to be Godric's Progeny.

"Hello Steve" I said and continued walking towards him, "Do you know who I am?"

Steve looked at me like I was heaven on earth and I instantly knew what he was thinking before he said, "Your and angel aren't you, God sent you to kill the vampire's and reward me for killing all the devil's creations." I was completely disgusted with this man, he had no right to kill those vampires nor those humans.

"No, Steve I'm not an angel, I'm you're executioner" I told him and I could practically smell the fear coming from him, so I decided to have fun with him, I let out a harsh cold laugh and told him exactly what I thought of him.

"You know Steve, I can see you're soul, and do you know what I see? I see a soul that's pure black, you're a homosexual that is dead set on the idea of revenge, and so you decided to summon what humans would call demon, Arioch, the demon of vengeance, and don't interrupt me and say that he corrupted you, because I know for a fact that he can only appear when summoned, so tell me Newlin, what do you have to say to me now."


End file.
